Superman
by YunaNeko13
Summary: AU. Vi a superman volar.


No puedo creer que haya hecho 2 en un rato… no puedo dormir ._.

Mi separador de escenas es: **~JaganIsRealIKnowIt~**

Ahora si

Enjoy!

* * *

Mire, por lo que yo creo será la última vez, a mi amigos despedirse de todos… hasta llegar a mí y abrazarme con fuerzas y susurrar un "A ti te extrañare más Logie".

Él es alto, moreno y Superman… agarro su maleta y salió corriendo atrás de Gustavo y Kelly a salvar a el mundo o a hacer su sueño de ser estrella realidad… para mi es lo mismo.

Tiene los ojos de su padre, y la ambición de Brooke…

Me pregunto si sabe que lo extrañare mucho.

-Ya vámonos.- interrumpió mis pensamientos mi amigo rubio.

-Si.- dije en susurro y los seguí hasta la salida del aeropuerto.

**~JaganIsRealIKnowIt~**

Mis amigos decidieron y a celebrar a una pizzería cercana el logro de mí Ja… El logro de James.

Y sé que pasamos mucho tiempo ahí porque cuando llegue a casa mis padres ya estaban dormidos…lo que en cierta forma me alegra porque si siguieran despiertos me iban a matar.

Arrastre mis pies hasta mi habitación, estaba un poco triste… pero en el fondo feliz de que el sueño de James sea realidad. Me puse pijama y me recosté en mi cama, cuando estaba a punto de caer dormido, escuche a mi celular… me había llegado un mensaje.

Sabia de quien era… y sabía que decía.

_"¿Cómo estás?" _J.D.

Sonreí al ver mi suposición correcta. Y conteste…

_"Bien :), aunque algo triste" L.M_

_"Por? :O" J.D_

_"Mi mejor amigo se fue a los Ángeles esta tarde :(" L.M_

_"Comprendo, Mi mejor amigo se quedó en Minnesota, mientras yo iba a los Ángeles. Te extraño" J.D_

_"Y espérate, que solo son unas horas… espera a que sea un mes" L.M_

_"Si u-u … ya duérmete. Lindos sueños" J.D_

_"Igual" L.M_

¡Demonios! Siempre se me olvida decirle que lo amo… y que lo hare por siempre.

**~JaganIsRealIKnowIt~**

Han pasado 2 meses desde que James se fue, y a pesar de todo seguimos en contacto los 4… Bueno, Carlos, Kendall y yo, seguimos siendo los locos amigos de siempre… solo que sin el…

Aunque, estas últimas 3 semanas no lo he podido "ver" ni hablar… ni siquiera responde los mensajes y eso en una u otra forma me preocupa…

Estaba encerrado en mi cuarto, ignorando los gritos que venían de la sala. Cuando vi ese icono de Superman volando… ese chico tiene una gran obsesión por él. Dentro de poco nos encontrábamos haciendo una video-llamada.

-¿tuviste un día ocupado?- pregunte a la pantalla, el sonrió y asintió, haciendo un gesto de enojo.

-Demasiado… ojala estuvieras conmigo.-

Hablamos de estupideces que ha hecho y locuras que yo he cometido.

Sé que él está "salvando" al mundo y yo estaré junta a él.

Mientras el vuela gracias a sus futuras giras. Aunque sé que volverá, y yo podre estar con él. Justo en el suelo…esperando su aterrizaje.

_Dile que lo amas…dile que lo amas…_ me repetía a mí mismo, escuchando su balbuceo.

Terminamos la conversación con un "Buenas Noches"

¡Mierda! Olvide decirle que lo amo.

**~JaganIsRealIKnowIt~**

Alto, moreno y hermoso.

Él es complicado e irracional.

Pero espero que un me lleve lejos de esta casa de locos y salve mi día… o mi vida. Ha pasado un año desde que james se fue a los Ángeles.

Yo sé que hay algo profundo en esos ojos color avellana que tanto amo.

Él no es malo… como la reputación que se ganó, de "Rompe Corazones". Aunque yo ni siquiera escucho alguna palabra de la que "los demás" dicen.

Él se ira y tendrá millones de lugares a donde ir y yo esté bien… con mis sentimientos en mi boca, ya que siempre olvido decirle que lo amo.

Recostado en mi cama escribo un mensaje que dice "Te amo", pero no me atrevo a enviarlo. Mejor lo guarde en borradores, para el día que me anime a decirle.

Sé que sus días son ocupados… y por eso no tiene mucho contacto conmigo. Pero yo estoy cerca de él. Y cuando el vuelva estaré en el aeropuerto.

**~JaganIsRealIKnowIt~**

¡Han pasado 2 años desde que James se fue a los Ángeles!

Se prepara para su primera gira mundial, volara por todos los países… y espero que no esté saliendo con otra chica…. O chico. Y que no se olvide de mí…

Ese mensaje sigue guardado en mis borradores, esperando a ser enviado.

Sé que estoy lejos, pero nunca lo he dejado ir. Estoy enamorado, mirando por la ventana… justo mi mirada vio pasar un avión.

Espero que no olvide donde estoy…

Mi profesor de Bioquímica llamo mi atención… y volví a poner atención a la clase.

A la salida poder enviar ese mensaje.

**~JaganIsRealIKnowIt~**

Me llegaron unas flores sin nombre… y unas cartas anónimas… realmente me gusta pensar que él fue el que la envió.

Me senté en frente del televisor. Viendo la entrevista donde saldrá el.

-Entonces…- dijo el entrevistador- ¿Sigues soltero?- puse más atención justo en esa pregunta… los rumores dice que no.

-Pues… hay alguien que llama mi atención- contesto.

¡QUE! No, No, No, esto no puede estar pasando…

-¿En serio? Podría decirse que eres su Superman…su héroe-

Saque rápidamente mi celular y envié ese estúpido mensaje que siempre olvidaba enviar… aunque le agregue un "Lo he hecho desde el primer día"

En la pantalla se vio a James sacar su celular y sonreí como bobo.

-Así es soy su Superman.- escribió algo, y lo envió. Me moría de miedo. Me llego el mensaje.

_"Qué bueno que no se te olvido esta vez" J.D_

Y solo pude sonreír

* * *

Me gusto como me quedo más el otro…pero es Jagan así que… buaano.

Esta vez… me base un poco en la canción de Superman de Taylor Swift :3

Si no dejan review llorare un rio y hundiré al mundo… así que háganlo…

¡Gracias por leer! ^^


End file.
